


part of your world

by crankgameplays



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Jack just wants his ma off his back, M/M, Mark meets jacks family, Mark pretends to be jacks boyfriend, Mark wears that GOD AWFUL shiny metallic red shirt, but loooots of holiday fluff, discovering feelings, probably angst at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays
Summary: Jack wants his ma off his back. He just wants to enjoy Christmas with his family without a relationship being pushed on to him. Mark is his knight in shiny shirts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED AGES AGO but it wasn't but it's here now yayayayayayay!! enjoy!!! comments and shit are always appreciated! mwah!

Ma!" Jack yelled through the phone, pacing around the kitchen. "For the last time, I do not want to date Sarah!" He listened to his mother voice over the phone, resisting the urge to curse. He knew his mom was mad enough, he didn't need to add more to her plate. "Ma, no! I don't care how pretty she is. That's not the-" He groaned as he was cut off. "Yes, Ma, I know that Christmas is coming up. Yes, sure, I'll be bringing someone," He dropped so he was sitting on the floor of the kitchen. He loved his mother to death, but she was so overbearing. She was absolutely convinced that if she didn't set Jack up with someone, he would never find love, and he would be alone for the rest of his life. He just wanted her off his back. "Ma! I can't go out with Sarah because I have a boyfriend!" He yelled out the first excuse that popped into his head, wincing at the silence that fell over the line.

"Fine, Seán," His mothers heavy accent sounded over the phone. "I expect to see this boy when you come up here in four days," Oh for fucks sake, what had he gotten himself into?

"Yes, ma," he sighed, resigned. "I love you too, ma. Bye," He pressed the end button and stared down at the phone. "Argh!" He yelled before laying down on the cold tile of the kitchen floor. It didn't take long for his roommate, Mark, to come down the stairs in search of freshly brewed coffee. It was only nine in the morning, so Jack wasn't surprised when Mark almost stepped on him.

"Oh, god," Mark muttered, holding his hand over his heart. His voice was deep and scratchy, and his eyes were squinted as he stares down at Jack, which led him to believing that Mark had no contacts in, nor was he wearing his glasses. He groaned again, throwing his arm over his eyes. "What's got your panties in a twist?" Mark asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He turned so his back was pressed against the counter, and he kicked his foot lightly against Jack's midriff. "Oi!" He yelled when Jack didn't answer his first question. "You alive down there?" Jack groaned in response before removing his arm from his eyes.

"Can I fool you into thinking I'm dead so that you tell everyone, and then everyone thinks I'm dead, and then I can go into hiding and pretend I'm dead until I actually die?" He doesn't know if his sentence made any sense to Mark, but it made sense to his brain.

"Well, considering the fact that you just spoke to me, I know you're not dead," Mark laughed and set his cup of coffee down on the counter before turning and making another cup. He leaned down and handed it to Jack, who sat up and took a sip. Black with two sugars. Perfect.

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking another scalding sip before standing up.

"No problem, Jackaboy. Now, care to talk about your sudden need to fake a death?" Mark picked up his own cup of coffee and cradled it in his hands.

"Well," Jack sighed and shook his head, taking another sip of coffee. He would down the whole thing, if he wanted to set himself on fire. "Well, me ma has made it her life mission to find me a nice girl to settle down with and pop out grandkids for the rest of my life," Mark cut him off.

"I thought you didn't like girls?"

"I don't!" Jack exclaimed. "That's the problem! She's always been accepting of me, but she also thinks if she finds the right girl I'm gonna forget about the fact that I like dick, and I'm gonna settle down with her. Its exhausting," Jack sighed. Mark nodded in understanding.

"Is that all?" He asked, mirroring Jack and sipping his coffee. They shared a secret grin before Jack shook his head.

"No. She said that when I came down this Christmas that there was this girl waiting for me. But I don't wanna date her! So I," he cut himself off, embarrassed. Mark raised his eyebrows expectantly. "I told her I have a boyfriend and now she's expecting me to bring him with me to Christmas," he sighed.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," Mark pouted.

"I don't, dumbass. That's the problem, my ma is gonna kill me if I don't come to Christmas with a boyfriend. In four days! I can't find a boyfriend in four months, let alone four days!" he ran his hand through his hair anxiously.

"Why don't you pay someone to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Mark asked.

"I could, but who? All our friends have girlfriends," Jack pointed out. He contemplated Felix a bit, but Marzia would want to spend Christmas with him, and Jack wasn't gonna take him away.

"Well," Mark shifted, tapping his finger against his coffee cup. "I mean, I'd do it. My mother is going out of city for Christmas so I really don't have to go to Cincinnati," He shrugged nonchalantly, as though he hadn't just offered to save Jacks life.

"Are you fucking serious?" Jack asked, setting his coffee cup down on the counter as a giddy smile broke out on his face.

"I mean yeah, why not? It's no big-" Mark didn't even get to finish his sentence before Jack was pouncing on him, wrapping his arms tight around Marks waist. Mark swiftly moved his coffee cup out of the way so that it wouldn't splash all over Jack. He laughed, wrapping one arm around Jack. "It's no problem, Jackaboy. I mean, we're best friends. I already know everything about you, so," He shrugged and waited till Jack released him to continue speaking.  
"So when are we leaving? And how long are we staying? Cause I have some videos stockpiled but I need to know if I should add more," Jack nodded in understanding.

"Um well, we're leaving in four days, and we'll probably be staying for five days."

"Okay, cool. I'll start packing," Mark grinned.

"Are you really gonna start packing or are you gonna wait last minute, just like you always do?"

"Rude!"

*

Jack laughed as he watched Mark flounder around, muttering to himself as he ran frantically around his room.

"I told you so," Jack shook his head. "You're hopeless," he sighed and walked into the room, taking the lumpy clothes out of Marks suitcase and beginning to fold them and put them in neatly. "Alright, stop!" He yelled when he was done. "You have three shirts and two pairs of shorts. You don't need shorts, it's gonna be cold. Pick out six pairs of pants and three more shirts, plus a jacket and some clothes to sleep in," He said firmly, watching as Mark followed his orders almost instantly. He handed Jack all his clothes, and Jack placed them neatly into the suitcase and zipped it up. He moved on to the next one that was laying empty on Mark's bed. "Okay, now all your toiletries, and your socks and underwear and such," he instructed. Honestly, he didn't know how Mark had lived without him. "I'm gonna guess and say you can take care of your carry on all by yourself, mkay?" He patted Mark on the shoulder as he walked out the room.

"What would I do without you?!" Mark called through the house. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Absolutely no clue!" He called back.

*

Arriving in Ireland felt like a breath of fresh air, to Jack at least. Sure, they had arrived at four am, but memories didn't abide by time. Jack was hit with a million different memories of his homelands, so many that it almost took the breath out of him. After they had exited the airport, Jack just kind of stared up at the starry night sky. You see the stars surprisingly well, when it wasn't raining at least. Jack was glad it wasn't raining as soon as they got there, so that Mark could have a nice view of Ireland without having to worry about getting soaked.

"You okay, Jack?" Mark asked, laying his hand on Jacks shoulder. Jack looked towards him and smiled.

"'Course I am! Just missed it here, is all," He patted Marks hand. "Now, let's get a rental car and get the hell outta here. I'm exhausted," Mark nodded in agreement, letting his hand drop from Jacks shoulder.

*

His ma still had the spare key under her mat. Jack rolled his eyes as he reached under the mat and pulled it out. Mark was practically asleep on his feet, swaying slightly. He bumped into Jack and stayed there, head dropping on to his shoulder. Jack chuckled and unlocked the door. All the lights were off, meaning everyone was still sleeping.

"Come on, Mark. Let's get ya to bed," he said, pulling Mark into the house and closing the door quietly after him. He practically dragged Mark to his old bedroom. He grinned as he opened the door and flipped the lights on. Not everything was the same as it used to be, some of his posters were taken down and there were some boxes that he knew weren't his, but it was mostly the same. He still had his big bed, with the same Pokemon covers on it from when he was a kid. His dresser and his nightstand were still there, and most of his posters were still up. Mark had already dropped down on to Jacks bed, fully dressed. Jack rolled his eyes as he toed his shoes off and pulled his hoodie over his head.

"Come on, Mark, get up," He said, patting the boys shoe. "Get your shoes off and change into your pajamas or you're gonna regret it," he said, pulling his suitcase over to his closet. Mark groaned, sounding like a zombie, and sat up. With his eyes still closed, he fumbled with his shoelaces. He eventually untied both of them and pushed his shoes off clumsily. Still not opening his eyes, he pulled his shirt and pants off, leaving him in just his boxers, and crawled under the covers. Jack just raised an eyebrow and shook his head. 'What a weakling,' he thought, pulling on an old t-shirt and switching his skinny jeans for some fuzzy plaid pj pants. He normally slept in only his boxers, but he knew his mom would be coming into his room the next morning, and he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He could hide Mark's nakedness, but not his own. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head before climbing into bed.

"Night Mark," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Night, Seán," he heard back. He smiled at Marks sleepy voice before slowly falling asleep.


End file.
